INSANE
by Sufinkusu
Summary: Haunted by voices that no one else hears and touched by hands that don’t exist. Naruto quits being a Shinobi. But those terrifying presences will not let him walk away. Soon he finds himself in the forest in the middle of the night practicing strange and
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tilted his head slightly has he felt something brush the side of his face, 'again?' he thought. For as long as he could remember he always felt hands brush up against him, the thing that freaked him out…was the fact that there was no one there. Usually what followed the hands were voices whispering to him.

When he was younger, he didn't know what to make of it, as he grew older…he begin to question his sanity. And now…it was something he became used to, that didn't mean that he liked it. Sometimes, it begin to be too much for him…when he was younger and it became too much, one voice would command the others to leave…he liked to think of that voice as his guardian angel. However, as he grew the voice slowly vanished until he never heard it anymore,

"So much for having a guardian angel" he mumbled to himself, he had liked hearing that voice, for some reason it sounded a lot like his Kaa-san and he wondered if it really was her. He felt hands grab him, as if trying to hold him in place, and as usual voices came next, "learn, learn" was all they said. Naruto snorted to himself, 'always the same things' he thought 'ever since I could understand'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13 years ago**

When Naruto was a baby, the Sandaime tried to find someone willing to take him in…or rather someone who would take him in and not try to kill him. He sighed; it looked like he was going to have to put him in the orphanage after all. Just as he resigned himself to putting him in the orphanage, a lady came up to him.

"Hokage-sama" she bowed, "I heard you were looking for someone to watch the boy, I've always wanted a child, if you allow it I will raise him" she looked into his eyes, "I understand that you worry I won't be kind to him…but I can only give you my word I will not"

Sarutobi looked at her for a while in thought, others who overheard the exchanging watching and wondering who this person was that they would take in the Kyuubi, finally Sarutobi nodded and handed her the baby, "I'm trusting you on your word, but all the same…I would like to check up on him" she nodded,

"Of course Hokage-sama"

He smiled, "well then, may I know the name of the one raising him?" she blushed, bowing again "sorry, my name is Haya, if you excuse me, I want to get the little one home"

Sarutobi nodded, "of course" watching as she walked away, he remembered that she was from another village and like once before wondered if she and the assassin known as Suki were one in the same.

**10 years ago**

"Kaa-san" a little Naruto crawled over to her; she picked him up and placed him on her lap,

"What is it baby?"

"Someone touched me, no one was there though" Haya paled as she heard this

"the hands that touched you…were there voices too" she kept her voice light, he shook his head, and she sighed, "I wouldn't worry about it Naruto" she smiled, "perhaps the wind was playing a trick on you, just like in that story I told you"

He nodded, "tell me?" he asked, she situated him better on her lap, "well, it started thousands of years ago…"

**9 years ago**

Naruto watched as his Kaa-san killed the people who tried to hurt him, of course, he didn't know she killed him, but thought she had knocked them out, he never knew why people hated him and wanted to hurt him, but his Kaa-san always protected him so he didn't give it much thought.

Haya sighed as she killed the last one, 'these people are so foolish' she thought, 'if he was the Kyuubi, no doubt he would have killed them already'

"Naruto, I've just decided to begin teaching you the basic of my style, I know your young, but you need a way to defend yourself, we'll start tomorrow" Naruto nodded his head, "your smart I know you'll make me proud and learn quick, by the end of this year, I expect you to at least master half of the style…you'll be able to protect yourself when I'm not there, but you can't tell anyone, promise Naruto-kun"

"I promise Kaa-san"

**8 years ago**

"Naruto, come on" Haya said as she slipped on a light jacket and held his up,

"Where are we going Kaa-san?"

"I promised you we'd go to the park today" she paused, "unless of course you don't want to go anymore" she hid her grin behind her hand as he quickly started to pull his shoes on, while trying to walk at the same time.

Once at the park, Naruto immediately took off to play on the swings, the other kids near there being pulled away by their parents, seeing this Haya narrowed her eyes. 'Foolish people' she thought as she sat on a near by bench.

But like everything, even the day must end and so Haya called Naruto back to her, hoping to make it back to their house before dark. She didn't trust those women who after talking looked too smug for her taste.

Almost home, they were stopped by shinobi who demanded that she had over the 'Kyuubi' looking around she quickly noticed that there were more coming and civilians as well.

"Naruto" she knelt down on one knee, "listen closely and do exactly what I say" she waited for him to nod his head, "when I tell you too, you need to run as fast as you can and don't look back, run to our house and make sure everything's locked, can you do that for me?" Naruto nodded, looking scared,

"But what about you Kaa-san"

She smiled; "it'll be ok" gave him a hug and quick kiss on his forehead, before standing up. She quickly went into a taijustu stance, "run Naruto" with that he took off, never looking back, just like his Kaa-san said. He ran to their home and quickly locked the door and checked to make sure the windows were locked with that he crawled in his Kaa-sans' bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Later a knock on the door woke him up, he hesitated, what if it was some of the mean people here to hurt him. He quietly walked to the door, "who is it?"

"Naruto"

"Hokage!" Naruto quickly unlocked the door and ushered him inside, locking the door behind him. Turning around he saw that Sarutobi had a sad look on his face,

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but it seems that your Kaa-san can not be found, I was able to get witnesses to say that she indeed was fighting and leading them away, however, nobody seems to know what happened her"

He paused as he saw tears gather in Naruto's eyes, "so Kaa-san is dead?" he asked softly

Sarutobi gathered Naruto in his arms, "no one is sure, we didn't find a body, so she could still be alive"

Naruto shook his head, jumping out of his arms, "my Kaa-san wouldn't just leave me!" he shouted,

"She would have come back for me! I know she would have!"

With that Naruto turned and ran to Haya rooms, once again gathering under the covers, suppressed sobs making their way to Sarutobi who sighed, 'I am truly sorry Naruto' he thought as he settled himself on the couch.

And it is with this that Naruto's story began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know Naruto wasn't talking baby talk or whatever, but I can't type it like that, so use your imagination


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hair as he glanced at all the people glaring at him, '_why did I even bother to come out today, I don't have anything to do anyway'_ he thought. Suddenly a hand came and put itself on his shoulders; at first he ignored it thinking it was just one of the 'phantoms'

"Naruto?" he looked behind him to see Neji,

"Oops, sorry Neji, guess I was just lost in thought" he said, _'this isn't good, these 'phantoms' are making me lose touch with reality' _Naruto shook his head,

"So what's up?"

Neji shifted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I was wondering if you felt like getting some"

"Naruto-kun" a voice interrupted, Naruto turned around to see Itachi,

"Hey, what brings you here?" Naruto asked with a grin

"Nothing really" he stated, "Hyuuga" he gave a nod in Neji's direction,

"Uchiha" he nodded back, eyes narrowed, "if you have no business with either of us, I was about to take Naruto to get some ramen"

"Ramen!" Naruto perked up, "Yay! Let's go already" he grabbed Nejis' hand dragging him. Itachi quickly caught up,

"You don't mind if I tag along do you Naruto-kun" Itachi questioned, smirking when Naruto shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ayame, where's the old man?" Naruto greeted as the three sat down on the stools,

"Naruto-kun" she greeted smiling, "good to see you, my father's sick, but he should be ok in a day or two" she paused, "well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, that's right, this is Hyuuga Neji" he waved his hand towards him and Neji gave a nod, "and this is Uchiha Itachi" once again waving his hand towards him and Itachi gave a nod of his own,

"Don't mind them, they don't talk much"

Ayame nodded, "well, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have a bowl of miso ramen" he looked at the other two, "what do you feel like?"

"Beef"

"Shrimp"

Where the two short answers they gave, Ayame nodded, "alright then, I'll be right back with your food"

As soon as she left, Naruto sighed, putting his head on top of his hands,

"Anything the matter, Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked to his right, and gave a small smile, "no I'm ok, just a bit tired from training" he lied. Itachi looked at him a bit longer, before looking up slightly at Neji,

"If you're sure"

Neji quietly watched the exchanging, nodding as he rose his eyes to meet with Itachis' who nodded back, the meaning clear, 'Naruto's lying"

Lost in his own thoughts, Naruto paid no attention to the transaction that just occurred, _'what do they want from me…all they ever say is learn, learn…but what do they what me to learn and why. They weren't always there…were they?'_ he questioned himself, eyes widening in remembrance

**Flashback**

"_**Someone touched me, no one was there though" Haya paled as she heard this**_

"**_The hands that touched you…were there voices too" she kept her voice light, he shook his head, and she sighed…_**

**End Flashback**

'_Did she know? She paled, she asked if there were voices…she had to have known, but why would she not tell me? That's right though, it seemed to stop after that, but then it came back when Kaa-san left, could she have done something that made it disappear?'_

He jumped, when he felt something poke him, tensing, before he realized that it was Neji, "Hm?"

Neji gave him a worried look, "your food's here, we've been trying to get your attention for a bit, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, grinning, "Nope I'm fine, just tired" he quickly turned his head and shoveled ramen into his mouth, it was his usually way of eating ramen, but this time it served a purpose, after all he couldn't answer questions if his mouth was full, right.

Abruptly arms wrapped around him and hands grabbed him, making him choke before swallowing, he looked behind him, nothing, and yet he could still feel the arms around him, the hands gripping at his throat, he couldn't breathe, but where were the voices? There were always voices now. **"Why don't you learn"** there they are, learn what though, then silence and the hands and arms were gone, he breathed in deep and a bit shaky, _'w-what was that'_

"Naruto? Are you ok?"

He looked up_, 'did they not notice, was it in his head?'_ he slid back, almost falling off the stool,

"S-sorry, I have to go" and he ran off quickly, leaving his ramen still there, full except, for the one bite he had taken. His abrupt departure leaving a startled Ayame and a worried Neji and Itachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued to run, ignoring everything and everyone around him, '_why was this happening to him, why didn't his Kaa-san ever say anything to him if she knew…was it because he hadn't heard voices, what if he had' _

Unable to keep it in any longer, he fell to the ground with a sob; he hadn't cried in so long, he tried to stop the tears from flowing down his face, making him cough as the tears freed themselves violently. Shuddering there on the ground, he had no idea were he was, he tried to stand, only to fall again and again.

'_I can't take this much longer; I can't take this any longer'_

His vision began to turn black as he struggled to get air into his lungs, distantly he felt a hand rubbing his back, he tried to see who it was

'Kaa-san?' he thought before blackness overcame him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but school is crazy, anyway, I hope you all like this chapter

Also please vote for pairing with Naruto: Itachi, Neji, or Both

You can also vote for side pairings


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for ****makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

**Votes are as followed: (just so you know, this story is posted on another website, so I'm counting those votes as well)**

**Main Pairing**

**Naruto:  
-Itachi: 1**

**-Neji: 1  
-Both: 2**

**Side:**

**Neji:**

**-Hinata: 1**

**-Gaara: 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she finished her scanning,

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with him, except that he's completely exhausted. You said you found him before he passed out?"

The women beside her nodded her head,

"Would you like to stay her with him for awhile?

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama" the woman bowed as Tsunade left the room

After making sure no one was around, she took a seat next to Naruto's bed, sighing softly; she gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know why you were crying, and I won't pressure you," she sighed again,

"Wake up soon, I promise you won't have to face this alone"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tsunade left the room she saw Neji and Itachi waiting, shaking her head, she motioned them to follow her,

"I scanned Naruto and nothing has come up, the only thing I can do at this point is say that maybe Naruto was telling the truth and he was tired" she paused at their disbelieving looks,

"I don't think it's true, but I have to put something down on the reports and this is the best I can do, other than that, I'll give him a vacation…" she smirked a little, "I'm sure the two of you won't made spending time with him?"

"Of course not Hokage-sama"

"As you wish"

She nodded, "anything you notice no matter how small it may seem is to be reported to me as soon as possible, understood?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good, you can go visit him, but keep your voices low, he's resting" With that she continued on, as they turned around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman in the room stilled her hand as she listened to foot steps coming closer; as the door opened she withdrew her hand and turned around slightly.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga" she nodded curtly to them, her face impassive, she watched them as they nodded back,

"Mitarashi-san, how is he?" asked Neji

"He's fine, Hokage-sama cleared him"

Itachi nodded, "she told us as much, also said that she was going to give him a vacation" he paused, "I wasn't aware that you were close to him"

She nodded; she knew the question that lay underneath his statement,

"I knew his adopted Kaa-san, I don't know if Naruto remembers or not, but I used to go over all the time…just to play with him…hard to imagine me playing with him isn't it?"

Itachi remained silent, as Neji sat at the edge of Narutos' bed,

"Why wouldn't Naruto-kun remember? He seems to be close to you"

Anko sighed, _'should I tell them? How much should I tell them?'_ she thought to herself,

"Naruto was five when his Kaa-san vanished…"

"Abandoned him?" Itachi asked

She shook her head, "vanished, last seen fighting some shinobi, we think she's dead…after that night, Naruto changed, he pushed everyone away, afraid of being hurt again, then…then, I'm not sure what happened. I started going on more missions and I didn't get to see him much. I think that's how he forgot about me, after all he was still just a little kid, and we didn't get a chance to be close again…until I saved his life"

"Saved his life?"

She remained silent, and they understood, she wasn't going to say anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up from the papers she was reading, "what is it Shizune?"

"Is everything ok? You're not signing papers, but you seem pre-occupied by whatever it is you're reading"

She nodded, "I'm fine, it's just that I never looked much into Naruto-kuns' past" she frowned, "I want to know if his past can give me any ideas as to what happened earlier today"

Shizune nodded, "did you want any help?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I've got this…actually send someone to tell Naruto-kuns' friends that he's in the hospital"

"I'll do that right away Tsunade-sama" she bowed and left.

Tsunade glanced back to the papers, shuffling them around before getting up to visit her 'little brother'. A piece a paper sticking out from the bottom of the pile, struggling to get free, as the wind blew against it.

Adoption File:

Name: Naruto

Age: 1 month

Adopter: Haya

Age: 18

Comments from the Sandaime: She seems like a very trustworthy person, I'm sure Naruto will have a good life with her. Though I will be making spontaneous visits just to be sure.

New information: I just came back from visiting Naruto and Haya, she has revealed that she has a bloodline limit called: Reibia, otherwise known as, Spirit Medium.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, I will admit that I did rush through it some what. Also I'm still taking votes, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out…exams are here…T.T, wish me luck

Please Review, today's my birthday and it'll be a great birthday gift


	4. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Votes are as followed: (just so you know, this story is posted on another website, so I'm counting those votes as well)**

**Main Pairing: **

**Naruto**

**-Itachi: 2**

**-Neji: 2**

**-Both: 2**

**Side:**

**Neji/Hinta: 1**

**Gaara/Neji: 2**

**Hmmm….a four way tie, you know what that means, vote, vote, vote **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Interlude

Fireworks could be heard popping throughout the village, the colors lighting up the entire village. Small children running around the festival with sparklers in hand, parents watching closely with smiles on their faces, even the shinobi were enjoying the walking around with their loved ones, the ones on duty watching the colors in the sky from their posts. Laughing and cheering could be heard by everyone, those not at the festival were content to watch from their windows or yard, all but one person, one person who sat up in bed, hearing the noise of both the people and the fireworks, the colors seeping through the blinds to lighten the whole bedroom.

Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, 'how can I sleep with all of this going on…I wish that for once I could go out, I wish I could pop fireworks, I wish I could just be a kid for at least one night' he closed his eyes 'I wonder'

"Naruto?"

A voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips at the sight of his lovers' concerned look 'then again' he thought 'it's not so bad' he laid down again sighing at the feel of arms wrapping around him and holding him close, his lover nuzzled him,

"We just made our own fireworks, Naru-chan, but I wouldn't mind make more with you now"

Naruto's smile widened, 'nope, it's not so bad after all'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hey everyone, Happy 4th of July!!! This was just a small dabble…kind of rushed too…ah well, hope it was ok, I left the choice of who his lover was up to you. Also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story –bows- thank you very much, reviews help to encourage me and look out for the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for ****makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

**Votes are as followed: (just so you know, this story is posted on another website, so I'm counting those votes as well)**

**Main Pairing: **

**Naruto**

**-Itachi: 2**

**-Neji: 2**

**-Both: 5**

**Side:**

**Neji/Hinta: 1**

**Gaara/Neji: 2**

**No side pairings: 1**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

One of the nurses on duty, that actually liked Naruto too, went to do her check up on said blonde, however, upon opening the door, she huffed, for the room was packed with all his friends, from the rookie nine and Gai's team, to Tsunade and Shizune, who really just didn't have the heart to kick any of them out, to Anko and Ibiki, to Ayame who brought ramen from her and her father, and Konohamaru and his friends. And as lovely a sight as it was, seeing so many that care for him, she did have a job to do,

"It's far to crowded in here, everyone out, I need to check on him" she called out, not to loud it was a hospital after all, as everyone begin to go out, she noticed Tsunade,

"Oh Hokage-sama, I wasn't aware you were here, I meant no disrespect" she bowed,

Tsunade waved it off,

"It's no problem" she gave the nurse a smile, "it's nice to know that you care about him, I've checked on him, he seems to be doing better, I expect him to be up soon"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I'll just go check on the other patients then" the nurse bowed again before leaving the room.

Tsunade sighed as she ran her hand through Narutos' hair,

"You had better wake up soon gaki, don't turn me into a liar"

She gently kissed his forehead before turning to Jiraiya who had a small frown on his face; he rubbed his face with one hand,

"I don't know anything about Narutos' past, I couldn't find a damn thing either, it seems like the old man hid it well"

"That or someone one else erased it" replied Tsunade

"It seems like a lot of work to erase a whole past, who would want to do that?"

"Who indeed" with that the two were quiet, Jiraiya in his thinking pose, as Tsunade continued to run a hand through Narutos' hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what happened to Naruto" Sakura questioned biting her lip lightly. Sasuke turned to Neji,

"You were with him earlier, Hyuuga"

"As was your older brother, Uchiha, remember that before you started to accuse me of anything"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to retort,

"That's enough Sasuke, Neji's right, I was there as well"

"So what happened?" asked Kiba, neither Neji or Itachi said anything, Kiba growled a little,

"Well isn't one of you going to say anything! He's our friend too; we have a right to know!" He shouted

"Kiba, you baka" said Ino as she hit him on the head, "it's a hospital, are you trying to get us kicked out"

Kiba backed off slightly, though growling could still be heard

"He collapsed"

Everyone turned their head to look at Anko,

"He collapsed, he was tired and pushing himself too hard, his body couldn't handle anymore"

Sasuke shook his head, "that dobe"

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru, "so damn troublesome, and you lying is even more troublesome"

Everyone looked at Shikamaru in surprise; he ignored their looks instead looking at Anko,

"So how about the truth?"

"And what makes you think that's not the truth?" she raised an eyebrow

"Troublesome, you wouldn't be so worried if it was just exhaustion, as shinobi it happens, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama wouldn't be so puzzled and looking for answers digging into his past, if it was just exhaustion"

Anko narrowed her eyes, "and how do you know this"

"Troublesome"

She narrowed her eyes more,

"He's exhausted, I'm worried because it happened a lot when I used to watch over him, Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama are looking for answers to see if Naruto had or has any type of diseases or something that was overlooked" she lied

Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows this time, but didn't say anything, the others' now confused, save for Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Shino, and Tenten, who now had a feeling there was something more, something big.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stirred a little, a frown covering his face and his brow scrunched together, immediately Tsunade and Jiraiya were hovering over him, Tsunade checking him over, before shaking her head,

"Its seems that he's fallen deeper asleep"

"Coma?" Jiraiya asked

She shook her head, "no not a coma, he's still sleeping, just a little deeper now, though that in its self is worrisome"

Jiraiya looked sharply at her, and she copied Jiraiyas' motion from just a few minutes ago, rubbing her face with a hand,

"If he falls any deeper…then yes he'll be in a coma"

"Can't you do something?"

"Like what, we've tried waking him and nothing, I've run scans continuously, I have nurses and doctors around the clock looking after him, I don't know what else to do, everything's coming up that he's fine"

Jiraiya sighed, stretching some, before heading towards the window,

"Stay with him Tsunade" he raised a hand to stall her words, "stay with him, I'll be back, I want to look around some more and I'd rather have one of us here with him, when I return you can go back to looking through your files or sleep. We'll look after him in shifts."

Tsunade nodded her head, "all right, but if you go peeping Jiraiya, I swear"

"Not for something this important Tsunade, not when the gakis' life could be on the line"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto opened his eyes 'I should have just kept them closed' he thought as there was nothing but darkness, sighing he closed them again, content to just float in the darkness for the moment.

"Well isn't this nice" a voice commented

Naruto snapped his eyes open and suddenly he was falling faster, landing on his stomach as he hit something solid, a hiss of air escaping him.

"Who's there?" he questioned

"Who's there?" the voice mocked

Naruto growled, "Who are you? Why are you inside my mind?"

The voice laughed, "How do you know that you're not inside my mind?"

Naruto didn't say anything,

"Nothing to say?" the voice mocked, "shame"

There was silence for a few minutes, 

"You're boring" the voice replied, "Haya was more fun, she would lose her temper so quick"

"You knew my Kaa-san?"

"Hmm…I knew her yes; quite well actually, I believe she loathed my very existence" the voice paused briefly, "well on to different matters, welcome to Za Inkan Kage"

"Za Inkan Kage? Are you the seal then?"

"Hmm…such a bright child you are, you are half correct, I am half the seal"

"Then where's the other half?"

"You truly wish to know?"

Though Naruto still couldn't see do to the darkness, he could feel the smirk with the tone, swallowing a bit unsure now, he answered,

"Hai"

And suddenly the place lit up, and suddenly, suddenly he wished he could take it back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hey everyone, thank you for being so patient with me and thank you again for the reviews –bows- I hoped you liked this chapter.

Za Inkan Kage- The Seal of Shadows


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for ****makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

**Votes are as followed: (just so you know, this story is posted on another website, so I'm counting those votes as well)**

**Main Pairing:**

**Naruto**

**-Itachi: 2**

**-Neji: 2**

**-Both: 5**

**Side:**

**Gaara/Neji: 2**

**Neji/Hinta: 1**

**No Side Pairings: 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He looked up, in a barrier circle lied someone tied to the ground, slit up, the blood rushing out of the body…far too much blood for a single person to have, he glanced down just to realize that what he was standing on wasn't a solid surface like he thought but rather, with his shinobi training kicking in, he used his chakra to hold himself up…on blood, a lake of blood and souls.

He crept closer to the figure, quickly stepping back and throwing up,

"Kaa-san" he murmured, he looked at the figure, the other half of the seal…

"It can't be" he whispered, stepping back until he ran into a solid chest, Naruto realized with a start that he had run into the voice and quickly turned around, taking a few steps back to see him properly. The man was handsome…at least half of him was, short hair that looked midnight blue, a golden eye, but it was his other half that made him pause, a skull, some parts were nothing but bone and the parts that did have flesh were falling off of his form, giving the look of decaying.

The man smirked and reached for Naruto, who tensed, before he was pulled from behind into warm arms, tilting his head a bit to look at whom had grabbed him,

"Kyuubi!" Naruto took a moment to look at the fox, rarely getting to see him in his humanoid form. Black hair that fell mid back, bangs that famed his face the color electric blue, tipped in silver. His pointed ears hidden by his hair, and his amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kyuubi growled holding Naruto closer to him, as the man pulled his hand back,

"Well that's not very friendly is it?" he asked

"Don't ever touch my kit, fool" Kyuubi snarled

Naruto pulled away from Kyuubi,

"Explain to me why there's a seal and…kaa-san" he begin to turn around, until Kyuubi grabbed him and held him in place

"Don't look" was all he said

"Awww don't be that way…Shikigami" the man laughed

"Shikigami?" Naruto questioned

"Shikigami…a spirit guardian I guess you could say" the man waved his hand, "you can ask him later, for now…you wanted information on the seal, ne? I would tell you, but that would be considered helpful on my part" he paused, "then again, if I tell you it may cause chaos…and I do love causing chaos" he stopped to think humming to himself.

"Alright" clapping his hands together, he continued on, "your 'kaa-san' put the seal on you, she wanted to protect you"

"Protect me?"

The man nodded, "yep, yep, remember when you felt touches growing up?" he waited while Naruto nodded, "it's a bloodline kid," he held his hand up to stop Naruto from talking, "as I was saying, a bloodline, but you begin to manifest it at faster rate then others…most wouldn't feel anything until they were at least…oh...hmm…7 or 8 years old. She freaked and did the only thing she could think of. Now as for her being here…it's not her per se, but rather her spirit."

"I don't understand"

The man nodded, "of course not…ok…so I'm half the seal, when she put the seal on you, basically I appeared, I closed off all your strengths, including your use of chakra…so basically when your kaa-san died, to finish off the seal her spirit came here, with her spirit here it balances out, that's why you were able to use chakra by the time you were in the academy. It's her blood that helps keep the balance, as such, even in the death, her body continues to give out blood and regenerates the blood in her system…it's up to me to make sure that it continues…it's one big fucking circle"

"So are you the one that did that do her then!?" Naruto cried out, Kyuubi's arms once again wrapping themselves around Naruto.

He nodded, "It's one of my jobs…I had to make sure the blood could flow evenly out from all parts."

He watched as Kyuubi continued to hold onto him as Naruto slowly sank to his knees. He shook his head,

"well kid, you better go…you've been here for a while…have people worried about you and all…but well talk later don't you worry, Shikigami, you got here so you should know the way out" he turned his back to them, he heard Kyuubi muttering comforts into Naruto's ear and slowly they begin to vanish. Turning his head slightly,

"Oi kid, for what it matters…I am sorry, I'm only doing what I was designed for" Naruto's eyes widen before they left the man completely.

"What a fine mess you've made Haya" he whispered to himself, "in your attempt to help him…you might have just made it worse."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ok guys, first things first, once again I would like to thank everyone for reviewing –hugs and cookies to you all- and for putting up with me -passes out plushies of reviewers choice- ok then don't worry if you don't fully understand what's going on, it'll all be revealed later…-evil grin- hmmm…what else, what else…oh yeah, I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be as long a wait and hopefully it'll be longer than this chapter as well.**

**Please continue to vote, you have a few more chapters to get votes in before it's closed. **


	7. AN: Please Read

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up on this story, I just hit a slump, or rather I was depressed, a good friend of mine, who was like an older brother, committed suicide and he was a big encouragement to me. I felt like the worse friend in the world, after all if I was really as close to him as I claimed, why didn't I see it? Sorry I don't mean to ramble, anyway I hope you all understand, I am still hurting but we all have to move on at some point right? So I apologize for taking so long and hope you'll bear with me a little longer, here's a short preview of the next chapter.

**Preview:**

"Kyuubi"

There was silence, then,

"Kit?"

"I, I don't understand, bloodline? Kaa-san spirit is in me? Is it my fault that…that she's dead then? Was she planning on dying all those years ago?" tears begin to spill from his eyes, "I don't understand!" he cried out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hokage-sama"

Tsunade looked up startled, "Naruto?" she questioned a slight frown on her face,

"What's the matter?"

He hesitated

"Naruto" Tsunade quickly stood up and walked around her desk to kneel in front of him

"Hokage-sama, I…I request to quit being ninja"

Tsunade made a shocked sound, "…but why? You wanted to take over, be Hokage; you can't if you're not a ninja"

He nodded his head, "Yeah I know…but"

"But?"

"I can't explain it"

"I can't let you quit without an explanation Naruto"

"I'm tired of all the fighting"

She looked at him taking in his stance, shoulders hunched over and hand gripping the necklace she gave him, like a life line, finally she shook her head, "I don't believe you" He looked up, "how about the truth"

He laughed bitterly, "You'll just think I'm insane"


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for ****makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

**Votes are as followed: (just so you know, this story is posted on another website, so I'm counting those votes as well)**

**Main Pairing:**

**Naruto**

**-Itachi: 3**

**-Neji: 2**

**-Both: 7**

**Side:**

**Gaara/Neji: 3**

**Neji/Hinata: 1**

**No Side Pairings: 2**

**Well, it seems that the threesome is in the lead, if that's not what you would like, hurry and get your votes in! **

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Kin, who helped me keep my head, with everything**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kyuubi"

There was silence, then,

"Kit?"

"I, I don't understand, bloodline? Kaa-san spirit is in me? Is it my fault that…that she's dead then? Was she planning on dying all those years ago?" tears begin to spill from his eyes, "I don't understand!" he cried out.

Kyubbi sighed, putting his finger under Naruto's chin he gently lifted his head up,

"Kit, I can't give you all the answers, but I don't think she planned on dying, remember what he said, he cut off all your strengths, but normally at 7 or 8 the one with this bloodline would begin their training, your Kaa-san would have taken it off by then, I'm sure"

Naruto nodded, though hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi, laying his head on his chest, "Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"He called you Shikigami"

"Ah, I'll explain later, for now though, he was right when he said that there are people worried about you"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't want to go, not now, it's peaceful here"

Kyuubi's eyes softened, "I know, but you need to wake up" he paused, "wake up and let them know you're ok, I'll see what I can do"

Naruto nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness. He looked around the room and sat up slightly disappointed not to see anyone with him. 'Not like it's that shocking' he thought to himself. He slowly begin to push himself up, shaking the hair that had fallen in his face away.

As he started to put his feet on the floor a voice stopped him,

"Gaki, one toe so much as touches that floor I'm chopping them off!"

"Baa-chan" Naruto murmured, slipping back into the bed, he didn't dare take the chance she was kidding.

She walked over and sat next to him, running her hand through his hair, "how are you doing?"

He shrugged, what could he say, 'oh I'm fine, expect for you know, the whole hearing voices and phantom touches, oh yeah, not to mention that I feel like I killed my Kaa-san' he mentally snorted, yeah, that'd go over real well with her.

She sighed, "well, if you're feeling up to it, your friends are out in the hall waiting to see you, it was crowded in here, so a nurse kicked them all out" her lips twitched in a smile, "even I almost got kicked out"

Naruto gave a little smile at that

"At least let Anko in, she hasn't left your side since she brought you here"

"Anko" he sighed out, 'so that's who it was' he felt almost empty thinking that he had saw his Kaa-san and it was only Anko, not that he minded, he loved Anko, she was his older sister…still…

"Yeah, I'd like to see Anko, but I don't feel like seeing the rest of them now"

"Then you won't have to, I'll just tell Anko to watch over you for a while as I sorted some things out" she got up and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "sit tight, gaki"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Tsunade stepped out she was surrounded by everyone wanting to know how Naruto was and if he was awake yet. She cleared her throat catching their attention,

"Naruto has woken up, he's fine if a bit disorientated, now I know that you all want to see him, however he needs his rest and time to gather his thoughts, so as his doctor I'm not allowing any visitors until tomorrow." She held up a hand to silence their protests, "this is my final decision" she watched as they slowly left, some having to be dragged out, mainly Kiba.

"Anko, a moment of your time, please"

"Hai Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to watch over Naruto for me while I run back to my office for a moment, if Jiraiya shows up, let him know I'll be right back"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Anko gave a bow before opening the door and stepping into the room.

Tsunade nodded at the people that stayed, "Itachi, Neji, I trust Anko, but all the same, will you watch over him for me?"

They both nodded, "of course Hokage-sama"

She nodded, "other than myself, Jiraiya, and Anko, no one is allowed inside his room at this time" with that said she turned and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm...go, roku, shichi…"

"Naruto?"

"Anko" he gave a small smile as he turned to her

"What was that about" she asked as she sat next to him on the bed,

"My Kaa-san…when I was learning my numbers, Kaa-san would sing them to me, to help me remember them, I was just thinking about her and…it kind of comforts me, I'm a baka, ne?"

Anko shook her head, "no of course not" she wrapped her arms around him, "you miss her, its understandable" she paused, "I miss her too, and I wish…I wish…"

Naruto just hugged her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade gathered some of the papers she was looking through as she was planning on staying by Narutos' side the whole time, Hokage duties be damned! This was her family, her son, her brother, her grandson, and if anyone tried to stop her, she'd tell them where to shove it! She smiled to herself almost wanting someone to try and stop her; they'd be a welcome distraction and a nice way to distress herself, even if it's just for a moment.

She paused as she heard Shizune coming to her door, she could almost picture the mountain of paperwork, she quickly grabbed a folder and stuffed the papers into it, she glanced at the window, Shizune was a lot closer now, it seemed as if time slowed down…maybe, just maybe, she took a step towards the window, then another. Oh yeah, she could she Shizunes' face and she could see her freedom, a hand on her door knob, it begin to turn…and now, she dove out her window and onto a nearby roof.

"So long paperwork" she murmured, and then shot off to the hospital, the only thing damping her mood was that it was her brother in there. Although, she did let a smile slip across her face as she heard Shizunes' furious cry,

"Tsunade-sama!!"

"Heh, one victory for me"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey guys thanks for being so patient with me, and happy holidays (since I don't know what holiday you may celebrate, I hope I'm being vague enough ) this chapter isn't completed, for those who read the preview you know it's missing at least a part ; but I wanted to get this out before Christmas, it'll be pretty hectic for me after Christmas, until New Years', but this a gift from me to you!

And I won't even ask you to review!


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…although like many others I wouldn't mind**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This is being written for ****makacatori…so the idea is not mine, I'm just typing it **

**Votes are as followed: (just so you know, this story is posted on another website, so I'm counting those votes as well)**

**Main Pairing:**

**Naruto**

**-Itachi: 4**

**-Neji: 2**

**-Both: 7**

**Side:**

**Gaara/Neji: 4**

**Neji/Hinata: 1**

**No Side Pairings: 2**

**Well, it seems that the threesome is in the lead, if that's not what you would like, hurry and get your votes in! Voting ends this chapter, but the way I put them out, there seems to be no rush ;**

**And we get into the details of what exactly Kyuubi is and how it deals with the Shikigami and what exactly the Shikigami is, hurray, hurray!**

**On a side note, someone emailed me and asked if this story was Naruto centric, in reply, yes this is, but I don't want the other characters to be forgotten and 2 dimensional, so I will be focusing some on them; some more than others, like Itachi and Neji, obliviously, along with a few others, but that would be telling –smirks-**

**--**

Naruto stirred lightly on the bed,

"When did he go to sleep?" a voice murmured, as a hand lightly stroke his cheek, so light he wondered if he imagined it

"Just a few minutes ago, hokage-sama" the voice paused, continuously running their fingers though his hair, "he looked like he still needed some rest, and this always worked when he was younger"

Naruto stirred again; 'when I was younger?' he wondered to himself 'yeah, Anko-neechan did do this to settle me down'

He let out a mumble and heard amused chuckles,

"Shhh, shhh, your ok Naruto, just rest"

He settled down again, breathing, in and out, in and out, all the while the hand continued to run through his hair and with the voices soft and soothing he allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness of sleep.

--

Nodding to the two guards, Itachi and Neji, she entered the room and froze briefly before continuing, Anko noticing the moment looked up and saw the worry written on Tsunades' face, she let out a little smile telling Tsunade that nothing was wrong with him.

Tsunade sighed to herself, breathing a little easier, she was afraid he had relapsed,

"When did he go to sleep?" she asked softly

"Just a few minutes ago, hokage-sama" Anko looked down at Naruto before continuing, "he looked like he still needed some rest, and this always worked when he was younger" she smiled though it was unseen; they both went quiet as he stirred and mumbled and they laughed softly, before Tsunade settled him back down.

"It's nice to see him so unguarded, it's been awhile, even if he seems open to the world, he really isn't" Anko sighed out, Tsunade nodded,

"Well, you know the saying; the best guarded secret is the one left in the open…I never really understood what that meant until I met him."

With that said Tsunade grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed, opening the folder she had brought with her,

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what is that?"

Tsunade flipped through some the papers quickly, before finding the one she wanted to look at, "just some files that Sarutobi-sensei had on Naruto, I'm trying to find out why he would just faint like that"

Anko tensed, just barely, before relaxing hoping that Tsunade didn't notice, being as busy as she was with the files, 'should I tell her about him crying?' she mentally shook her head, 'no, it's not my place, besides, I doubt me telling her about him crying is going to help anyway'

Unknown to her, Tsunade noticed the tensing and lightly asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

Startled from her thoughts, she only replied with a, "wha?"

Tsunade looked up from the files once more, "I just asked if you knew anything about this…after all you knew him when he was still just a baby, didn't you?"

"Hai, hokage-sama"

Tsunade pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen, "so, did he ever have any fainting spells when he was younger?"

Anko shook her head, "no, I told the others that to get them to back off"

Tsunade nodded, writing something down,

"Dizzy spells then? Headaches?"

Once again Anko shook her head, "not that I know of anyway"

Another nod and she was looking through the papers again, "hmm…what about this Haya, did she have any disease that you know of, that could have been passed on to him?"

Anko tensed and nearly growled out, "Haya would never have let any harm come to him, whether it was from herself or not, if she was ever sick she gave him to me to look after!"

Tsunade looked up shocked at the outburst, "I didn't mean anything by it Anko, I'm just trying to look at all possibilities"

"Forgive me hokage-sama, Haya…she…she's…well I was close to her, you could say she was my best friend, her death hit the both of us hard and I just went defensive that you were looking at her to be a cause…her death still hurts both of us."

Tsunade shook her head, "I must apologize as well, I didn't take into account that you might have been close to her" after a brief silence, Tsunade went back to looking through the papers,

"Hmm…it says that she had a bloodline limit, Reibia, I've never heard of that"

Anko shook her head, "I have no idea either hokage-sama, she never mentioned it"

"But then why would Sarutobi-sensei have one written down for her?"

They went quiet, both thinking, 'why indeed?'

--

"Shikamaru"

Shikamaru glanced up and looked behind him to see Shino and Tenten walking towards him, he nodded his head slightly in greeting and waited for them to catch up. The three walked together in silence for a bit before Tenten broke down,

"Alright, obliviously there's something more going on here, so out with it genius, what do you know?"

Shikamaru sighed; "troublesome" he glanced around, "we may as well go to my house for this, no need for others to over hear"

Nodding in agreement they begin to follow him,

"What about the Uchiha?"

The other two glanced over at Shino, who had mentioned it

"Itachi?"

Shino shook his head, "Sasuke, he doesn't believe what Mitarashi-san said either, as Naruto's teammate, he may be able to offer some insights"

"Hmm…you have a point, so then, any idea were he is?" Tenten asked, looking at the other two, or more specifically Shikamaru.

"Troublesome, what makes you think I know where to find him?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, making Shikamaru sigh out another "Troublesome" raising a hand and placing it under his chin he thought about it,

"Well, Naruto's his best friend right? And he can be stubborn as well; chances are that he didn't even leave the hospital."

"So to the hospital again, then?"

Shino shook his head, "perhaps we should just continue on, we can bring him up to date later, besides maybe he'll over hear something that could help us later on." That said the three continued on.

--

Back at the Hokage tower, Shizune glared at nothing, she couldn't believe that Tsunade just took off like that, she paused, well…never mind yes she could see that, especially since it deals with Naruto. She softened her glare, placing the papers on the desk neatly, maybe this time she'll give her a break. She leant on the desk, sighing, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a scroll, which was nearly buried under all the paper, sticking out. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she reached over and grabbed it, turning it over she saw at the top of it were the words, 'Naruto' so was this to him? Or was it about him? She stood up, either way it could be important, no one would miss her for a moment or two, she closed the doors and made her way out through the window.

--

Naruto lay on his back staring up, a shadow loomed over him, not even a twitch; sighing the shadow then straddled him,

"Kit" Naruto didn't move, "Kit, look at me"

Naruto tilted his head, "what is it Kyu?"

Kyuubi held in another sigh that wanted to make its way out,

"You wanted to know more about the seal and myself didn't you? I won't know what to answer if you don't ask" he paused, and then smirked, "I mean I know I'm great and all, but sadly I do have my limitations as well and one of those is, I can't read minds"

Naruto glared at him, though it fell short, since there was no real feeling in it,

"Could you take us back to the seal so I could talk to him?"

Kyuubi nodded, "if that's your wish"

Naruto nodded, "but not now, I just wanted to make sure, for now tell me what he meant when he called you a Shikigami" he paused just now noticing that Kyuubi was straddling him, he opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, 'to much effort' he thought 'Kyu will just do want he wants anyway'

"Ok, first of all, do you know anything at all about Shikigami, whether there rumors or even just legends?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, before finally shrugging, "something about them being made from paper and being invisible"

Kyuubi nodded, "that's true, but that's not it, some can actually take on different forms, like that of a human or an animal, possess and bewitch people, and cause serious injuries if not death. You with me so far?'

Naruto nodded, even though it was a bit slow, "yeah, it's kind of a lot to take in, but I understand so far, so then, does that mean that you're not actually a demon?"

Kyuubi nodded, "exactly, in fact, I'm more of a spirit"

"So you were dead and came back to life?"

"No," Kyuubi paused, "I was…made for lack of a better word" Kyuubi shifted leaning down to look at Naruto, hair falling over his shoulders, "Understand better now?" waiting until Naruto nodded, he continued, "there was a clan that was said to be blessed by Kami-sama himself, much like how your friend Kiba and his clan have dogs as their partners, this clan was said to have spirit guardians, or Shikigami, for their partners."

"So Kami-sama's blessing, was giving this clan Shikigami?"

Once again Kyuubi nodded, before sitting back up, "yes, but don't compare us too much to how your friend uses his partner, they rely on each other, a lot of his justus if not all, have to be done with his dog. Shikigami have their own way of fighting, their own talents, if we get separated it won't affect us, we'll just continue on with whatever orders we have."

Naruto nodded, deep in thought, "so the other tailed beasts, are they Shikigami too?"

"Yes, see each of the Shikigami were assigned to someone within the clan, but mostly to the…well I guess main family, but something happened, I don't know what, but it made us go berserk, you know the rest of what happened"

"So you had a partner Kyu?"

Here the Kyuubi smirked, "yes and no, at the time the first Shikigami begin to go berserk, I wasn't even here yet. However, I guess you could say it was through Kami-sama that I arrived as early as I did, my partner wasn't even born yet. I ended up going berserk as well, and well, as I said before you know the rest of what happened. Though either way it doesn't matter, I still found my partner."

Naruto tilted his head waiting for his answer; Kyuubi chuckled, leaning back down,

"You still don't know who it is, Naru?"

Naruto started to shake his head before stopping eyes widening, "me?" he asked in a strangled tone of voice

"Got it in one, kit"

Naruto was quiet for several minutes trying to wrap his head around it,

"So I had a clan? But I never heard of anyone using Shikigami before"

Kyuubi sat up and shrugged, "secretive clan, and if you think about it, if the Shikigami could take human or animal shapes, I don't think it'd be obvious that it was some sort of spirit. Not like you have people going around holding signs up that say 'I use Shikigami' or anything, especially if the clan was blessed by Kami-sama"

Still in shock, Naruto asked, "Why would Kami-sama bless a clan in the first place?"

Kyuubi shrugged again, "I honestly don't know, I know the main family's bloodline was stronger than the branch family, maybe that had something to do with it?"

"Bloodline?"

"Yeah, something about hearing voices, feeling touched, and I think begin able to see spirits, not sure…actually" he looked down at Naruto, "that might actually be why, think about it, you've thought yourself that you're going insane, I'm able to help you, able to ease your mind some, talk you back. I'm like an anchor, kit, no offense, but without me, you probable would have lost it along time ago. That must be why Kami-sama blessed your clan, to keep you sane, to help the spirits trapped here and for them to help you when needed"

Naruto shook his head, "that's…that sounds way out there Kyu"

"But what if it's true? It may sound out there kit, but it has to be true" Kyuubi eyes were bright with excitement

As Naruto started to shake his head again, Kyuubi stopped him, placing his hands on his face, "Naruto" Naruto started, Kyuubi never called him by his name, "don't be so quick to deny, it's a lot of information at once, at least give it time to settle and think about it"

Naruto turned his a head little, Kyuubi's hand not moving at all, he sighed, this was all just so confusing, he looked back at Kyuubi, grabbed him by his hair, and tugged making him lean down,

"What if I can't handle all this Kyu?" he asked in a whisper

Kyuubi sighed, resting his head against Naruto's, "you will, your strong Kit, I know you can handle this, and you have your friends" Naruto opened his mouth to comment and Kyuubi quickly pressed his lips against his, before pulling away just as quick, "and" he continued as if nothing happened, "if nothing else, you have me"

--

**A/N: I had originally planned this to be a long chapter, unfortunately I just liked where it ended here too much, sorry -bows- please forgive me. Also, I hope this can hold you over another week or sorry, I'm getting ready to take my final exams, so wish me luck on them! **

**After that, I have a few days to myself before I head to Wisconsin to see my cousin graduate from her university, so I'll try to post another chapter before I leave, if not, expect me to be writing on the trip up there and back and hopefully I'll have a nice long chapter for everyone! **

**On a side note, reviews, as always, are welcomed, they help feed my muse. And today's my birthday, hurray! (Hint, hint: reviews are great presents )**

**Oh yeah and for SlashnYaoi there's some Kyu/Naru for you, and it's not incest, it's just that Kyuubi is really overprotective. **

**And Kyu/Naru is one of my favorite pairings so it satisfied my inner fan temporarily! **

**And for having so much patience with me, a taste of what's coming up:**

**Naruto will be talking with seal, and is finally able to leave the hospital, and the touches and voices become increasing violent and it's all Kyu is able to do to keep Naru-chan's sanity intact; and surprise, surprise he wants to quit being a ninja. Questions from his friends and poor Naru-chan is cornered. Also coming up Jiraiya finds a scroll for Naruto, the scroll Shizune found will be revealed and with it a bit more of Naruto's family history, and a letter from his kaa-san, Haya. **

**Please stay tuned -bows-**


End file.
